A Knight in Shining Armor
by Grace Adreanna
Summary: Really bad at summaries, rondracoharry, oneshot. When you're in a abusive relationship you wish you had a knight in shining armor.


Here's a little story about Ron/Draco/Harry. Yay! There could be more….if you review.

I own nothing, blah blah blah.

Warning: This is slash, don't like? Well then don't read! No flames.

Song: Two beds and a Coffee Machine, Savage Garden

* * *

_And she takes another step _

_Slowly she opens the door _

_Check that he is sleeping _

_Pick up all the broken glass _

_And furniture on the floor _

He had never tried to fight before, and he wasn't sure what had made him fight back tonight. After three years of marriage he had come to expect the nightly arguments, only recently had Harry begun to strike him.

As he cleaned up the remnants of the fight his body urged him to run.

Except he had no where to go, no where to turn. His memories had been erased as well as his friends and family. They never believed what he said no matter what proof he had. He wondered how he would ever make it.

_Been up half the night screaming _

_Now it's time to get away _

_Pack up the kids in the car _

_Another bruise to try and hide _

_Another alibi to write _

This wasn't the first time he had tried to run, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He smiled down at the sleeping babies in his arms, Hope and Destiny were their names, and well suited he thought.

When the babies were born the fighting stopped, Harry was so preoccupied with being the best father he could he didn't dare fight.

Harry begged him not to leave; he promised he would take care of the children as if they were his own.

Then he just stopped caring. Harry swung wildly at him in front of them, their bluish-gray eyes looking up at him in fear. He made sure he was with them at all times, if anything ever happened to them he would never forgive himself.

He stopped a couple of miles down the road and looked up at the star filled sky. Thoughts running through his head she refused to turn back.

_Another ditch in the road __you__ keep moving _

_Another stop sign __You keep moving on _

_And the years go by so fast _

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

He pulled up outside a small cottage, inside eager people waited for what he could give. Through the window he saw his friends, and family. The front door opened, they were waiting patiently.

Instead he drove off, knowing Harry was inside too.

_And there are children to think of _

_Baby's asleep in the back seat _

_Wonder how they'll ever make it _

_Through this living nightmare _

_But the mind is an amazing thing _

_Full of candy dreams and new toys _

_And another cheap hotel _

_Two beds and a coffee machine_

_But there are groceries to buy _

_And she knows she'll have to go home _

It was a new town, far away from him and the life he lead. He still had no where to go and very little money, the only thing that kept him going were the lives he was protecting.

He couldn't be selfish; he knew that the children needed both a mother and a father. He wanted to turn back and take what was coming to him, as long as her children were safe. Yet he kept moving on.

_Another ditch in the road _

_You keep moving _

_Another stop sign _

_You keep moving on _

_And the years go by so fast _

_Wonder how I ever made it through _

After six days of driving, he stopped outside of a run down apartment, this was his last chance. He knocked tentatively and couldn't help but cry when the door was opened.

"What?" The brisk male voice asked.

he rolled up her sleeves and tried not to cry out in pain when he was pulled inside.

"You will stay here, with me. I will look after the children until you are better."

"They are your children," he whispered before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

_Another bruise to try and hide _

_You keep moving _

_Another stop sign _

_You keep moving on _

_And the years go by so fast _

_Silent fortress built to last _

_Wonder how I ever made it_

It was four months later when Harry finally caught up with her. Hope and Destiny had taken their father's name and had adapted well. He was a stay at home mom, while he worked for the ministry.

It was nightfall when Harry started to bang on her door. Instead of finding a shocked wife he found himself looking into a pissed off male face.

"You need to leave Potter. You are not wanted nor welcome."

"Please Malfoy, like you could do anything to stop me."

Harry tried to push past but Draco had become to strong.

"Let me speak to my wife, I need to see him now!" Harry bellowed.

Inside he hid with the children clinging to him, he had to stop Harry, he had to stop this.

He walked to the door, and was met with a wand in his face.

"Harry don't do this, please. What about the children? We can get you help."

His pleas were met with a defending boom.

"Ron, no!"

Draco's voice echoed through the house as Ron fell to the ground. His body limp and his breath shallow.

"You can't leave me, I love you."

"Draco, you have always been my knight in shining armor."

* * *

Ok now it's your turn review and you get more, don't and then you get nothing. 


End file.
